Once upon a virus
by Moises781
Summary: nothing good can come out of being turbo's ultimate weapon to kill Vanellope that everyone swore to keep a secret reincarnated into a child with no memory of who they are 10 years later, can it? be carefull with secrets, there's only so much someone can take before push comes to shove...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (the backstory, prologue)

you would think, chocolate, given her name, would be the sweetest thing ever, and you would be wrong

there was a time she had been anything but sweet...and all because of one person.

Turbo

chocolate was meant to be turbo's way to destroy Vanellope, chocolate's first name was gonna be, dark vanellope, turb's as original as ever, when turbo managed to mess vanellope's code

he had a backup plan, utilizing vanellope's binary code, the part's he ripped apart were modified…toyed with, to create "mutant's" subject's that would work for him in his final goal to get rid of vanellope, after not getting the result's he wanted he decided to make one that looked exactly like Vanellope, only with his dark touch,

just about after three year's, it was a success "dark vanellope" was born, he would finally get rid of her! After all, viruses are the only one's capable of killing someone in they'r own game

there was just one teeeny, tiny problem and he took notice the moment "Dark vanellope opened her eyes"

she went on a Rampage,

dark vanellope had been utilizing her dark glitchy power's (wich he modified thank's to vanellope's code in his hold to be able to throw Red wave's of pixel's) to terrorize the whole game, first she went on a rampage around the candy citizen's, eating them one by one,

she started destroying the castle, only stoping to punch turbo in the face and knock him unciounscious, proceeding to go after the racer's,

they ran away as fast as they could, even though they really, couldnt do anything to stop the much faster, stronger virus, eventually she sended everyone to the hospital, knocked them unciounscious everytime they woke up, all this for week's

week's that vanellope noticed strangelly, nobody had been picking on her, she took a quick glance out of her hideout, deciding it was safe and gasped at the sight of the worst of her bullies, taffyta, on her knee's begging for mercy, when the virus whipped her head to vanellope, she froze, having never felt as much fear in her life,

she covered her face, waiting for the same sight that greeted her eyes second's ago to feel it on her skin, second's happened waiting for the blow

Except it never came

the virus grunted and kept playing with her "toys"

dark vanellope deciding she had as much fun there as she could, ran outside of the game, the barrier only worked 50%, she wasnt a full virus being half avatar and half glitch, however she had to muster an inmense amount of strenght to get out,

chocolate's first alm were for the alarm's, creating a wave of pixel's under her feet's to pull herself upward's she blasted the alarm, causing everyone in Game central station to panic

when they saw a tri eye-colored little girl with a Red aura of pixels dancing around her tiny body they didnt think twice, they called the surge protector

she wouldnt have any of it though, she kept blasting thing's until the "bad guy's" apeared out of a bad annon meeting, all except Ralph who was taking a nap on his precious mud

they only managed to hold they'r own againts her, because they'r brute strenght couldnt do anything to the virus, she was too fast, and in strenght she could perfectly match zangief and Bison together with her Rage. just when it looked they couldnt hold any longer, the surge protector came, he threw a wave of pixel's at her to knock her unconscious, wich "dark vanellope" tried to override with her own

it was a close match but the surge protector, having been made to withstand the worst of the worst's and being pure electricity, surpassed her in electric power's, she took the combined hit of the two wave's and was knocked unconcious

he took her to his office, where he controlled everything about the forbidden code's, she was an S class viru's, the highest class of them all, capable of destroying the whole arcade if not taking care off

feeling sympathy for the child wasnt something that troubled him, since he was a man of duty, however he coulnd't bring himself to outright delete a child, even if it was a virus

sighing as he did so the blue "skinned" Guardian of the arcade locked her inside a golden coffer, reinforced by chain's and ancient magic that he would never, ever have to use again, the knowledge of such power's need to keep in secret. he informed about the situation and declared that it should never, be mentioned again, for everyone's sake, spreading the word around every single game, from tapper's to Sugar Rush

Turbo knew he had lost his trump card, but he didnt care, he would keep having fun toying and manipulating his sweet citizen's until the day came.

and years later, right after Vanellope became it happened,

the virus woke up of his slumber, tearing the coffer apart and bouncing in the air, only this time it looked…

gentle

too gentle

in fact, she was a cheerfull, kind, carefree, sweet, loyal, curious blue-hoodied vanellope

"Woaaaaow, this place is biggy….where am i?" tiptoeing away from the dark room she noticed her glitch and her eyes grew wide "Holly pixie stick's the wall ran away from me !" "immma getcha!" the child giggled, even though the result was the same every single time, she was so fascinated by the inmense pentagon she didnt even notice she stopped glitching, her tri-colored orb's started right into the picture of a little girl handling a wheel

"cool….." with a gleam of happiness and hope in her never nobody knew existed, she jumped into Sugar Rush, she didnt know why there, her code was just guiding her by now.

"chocolate…." was the only thing her mind could process as she started devoring everything, chocolate chip cookie's, oreo's, chocolate frosting, chocolate cake's, tri-chocolate layered pie. anything that had to do with chocolate fascinated her, that's when she made up her mind "My name is Chocolate, i feel it in my head, its calling me, and it's a happy voice…"

wandering around the game again, she never noticed a very angry looking vanellope in front of her

"helloooo do i look like santa to you chumpie? look" vanellope rolled her eyes "i really dont mind if you like candy, i mean, who dosnt¡" she waved her arm's "but if you wanna eat president's territory you have to pay the prize pal" she smirked, however…

whatever word's she was about to speak next were caught in her throat as she started into the same tri-colored eyes that once threatened to pierce her very code

Vanellope shook her head.

catching her by her hand and bringing her to the castle without so much of a word, chocolate couldn't help but giggle

it was gonna be a long day.

Vanellope knew she couldn't keep the secret forever

the question was however….how long until she find's out?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! so...im back, i posted the last one as a one-shot explaining Chocolate's backstory, but now i have a plot to make her "canon" story

i hope you enjoy it because its gonna be a pretty long story

now, im not gonna delay you any longer

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Pranks and Misfits

Vanellope was not having a good day, not at all, great! The virus who frightened her to the core 10 years ago was back now, and vanellope had the excellent idea to let her live with her

She clearly wasn't thinking

"what the fudge- CHOCOLATE!" vanellope hollered after the younger child who was playing with her trophies and bouncing them up and down

It was driving her absolutely crazy

"I like the trophies, they are nice and goldy!" Chocolate exclaimed with a toothy grin before throwing one at the presidential glitch "CATCH!"

Vanellope didnt have time to daydream as one of her trophies came flying to her face at lighting speeds, she could only glitch and make a grab for it

Only for her fingers to slip and the trophiy breaking into a million pieces

"Oops!" "sorry!" "I was aiming at ya, but you didn't wanna play!" "really! Its not my fault that-EEEEP!" Chocolate shrieked as Vanellope grabbed her by her blue hood and lifted her to eye level to meet vanellope's clenched teeth

"listen here!" she violently shaked her "im gonna go get something to nom, if you break something else I sweat to litwak im feeding you broccoli for a week!" she tossed her to a nearby sofa and crossed her arms while huffing with her arms crossed "stay here"

Chocolate whistled as Vanellope came out of the castle, like fudge she was gonna stay alone without pestering anyone! That's not how she rolls!

"nom nom nom nom!" chocolate mocked sticking her tongue out when she was out of hearings range then sliped out of the candy wrappers and climbed out the window with her fingers crossed pyramidal style, time for her first prank!

Vanellope's POV

where am I supposed to get "lettuce?" sourpuss im gonna kill ya

"may I help you miss?" a candy citizen with a white hat a brown shirt and blue leggings sweetly offered

"where is that think called, ew!" vaenllope gagged "sorry not sorry, lettuce!" "yeah, lettuce"

Thanks to an update in the game, sweets weren't the only things that could be bought, vanellope had really liked the taste of the delicious pork chops, grilled cheese-egg bacon burgers and she swallowed pasta like there was no tomorrow

"sure sweetie" she pulled out a 5 poiund lettuce seemingly out of the blue "here you go, anything more you need?"

Vanellope was shocked at her speed, but decided to shrug, no point in dragging this anyway, she tossed her a gold coin and walked away

"I hope the wackerdoody aint causing trouble again, I don't need sourbutt ruining my day, sweet mother of monkey milk, I have to present her to stinkbrain!" she shook her head and ran to the castle doors

Only to notice the child wasn't there

Chocolate's POV

Pfttt! What a doofus, I need something to do, like im gonna stay dere doing nothing! Waste of a sunny bummy day!

Great, big kids, perfect!

"heeeeeeeeeeey!" "do you wanno see something really cool?" I exclaimed hiding behind a candy tree, this was fun!

Ewww, why is that rancid kid kissing taffyta-wait! Taffyta! The bully on my game, what the heck

"sure" rancis tapped his foot with a grin "just make it quick, we are kinda busy-

Pftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!

"AAAAAH!" "my hair! My beautfull hair!" "why! This is not fair!" I watched him run in circles with the pink girl wacking him on the head, this was ridiculous, I couldn't help but cover my mouth in laughter

"will you stop it already! Its not that big of a deal!" taffyta glared at him before grabbing his hand "come on, stop being a baby and lets go"

"Im gonna get you whoever you are-!"

I watched taffyta yank him away, after I egged the pixels out of him, I ran to the castle again,

See vanellope? Im a good kid!

"well well well! Look what we have here!"

Oh fudge


	3. Chapter 3

Author: More than three months without posting? *slams a spaghetti plate against self and licks own face then realizes the spaghettis are gone* thank you karma, I needed that

Chapter 3: Once upon a virus III

Taffyta was an hypocrite

She was one, and she knew it, from day one she had been bullying Vanellope, true, it had been turbo's fault, but nobody had pulled a shotgun to her head and yelled at her to treat her like rotten candy for so long, and while she forgave her she didn't miss the upset glares the mint hooded president sent her way everytime she approached her, fake smiles be damned, she knew too much about those.

And that was exactly what was preventing her from sleeping

"just perfect…" the strawberry coated child complained pulling the covers tighter over her head, she would find a way….

She and Vanellope would be friends, just like before turbo happened

Yes, guilt time was over, it was time to make a new path, with that in mind and a tired sigh she rolled over in the bed and snuggled herself, soon losing her battle against unconsciousness. Not before however, having a flashing image on her mind of herself and other racers's heads on the ground in the middle of a pool and a mini vanellope grinning down with red piercing eyes.

If she had been awake, she would have shivered.

-2 hours earlier with on the castle-

The two of them were standing in comfortable silence, at least, that's what it looked like from the outside.

Vanellope and Chocolate were currently in the middle of a glaring contest, tricolored orbs and hazel ones piercing at one another , one because she was grumpy, the other one because she had a mess of a little kid to take care off, which was troublesome to say the least, finally, Vanellope broke the silence and picked her up lugging the smaller child over her shoulder

"aye aye aye, what am I gonna do with you huh?"

"well first you could leggo!" "I can walk you know" Chocolate rolled her eyes, they just had dinner, after deciding that lettuce wasn't even good for tickles sour bill took care of it, yummy gummy, and as fun as it was, she had been punished for her earlier escapade by shortening her bedtime to 9 PM wich was ridiculous! She had little to no intention of sleeping and she was gonna make sure she got the message, nobody told her what to do! She kicked her legs and growled, even attempted to bite her, but Vanellope bounced her on her shoulder just in time, a low chuckle escaping her throat at the childishness this kid had.

"aaaaand-here we are!" a large bed, chocolate saw, was filled with ice cream, posters, autographs, gummy bears, heck, there was even a slingshot!, her eyes almost poped out of her sockets and the now excited child pointed to the long distance object, eager to prank the sprinkles out of everyone.

"mine! Mine mine mine mine mine mineeeeeeeeeeee! IMMA KEEP IT!" "please?" "this is my room! Ahahaha!" "YAY!" she couldn't control herself, she was happy! on the middle of the adrenaline rush she was having she didn't notice she had slammed her head right onto the closed window

"ow" hahaha!" a somersault, and she was on her feet again, looking up at vanellope with the brightest smile and biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen, the president shielded her face, but It did little to avoid being tackle hugged and having the air cut out of her lungs, she pat her back awkwardly, not exactly used to being hugged and not being miss snuggles herself.

"okey dokeys! Here's what we gonna do, sugarpoop, this is my second room, I know its awesome, buuuut, I don't use it anymore, so you can have it-BUT" she raised her hand when she felt the child was about to speak again "you can only keep" she pointed to the slingshot "this if you promise your not gonna run away in the night-DON'T inte-rrupt the president, I know because I would do it too, but im big and you're not, sooo what I say goes, deal?" she extended her hand for a handshake, grinning evily, Chocolate narrowed her eyes but shook it anyway.

Only to get it covered in snot and pouting, wich made Vanellope fall to her knees and laugh the code out of her, she wiped her eyes in the middle of a giggle fit and grabbed her stomach in an attempt to stop the hysteria, wich worked about 5 seconds due to Chocolate playing with the snot in her hand, blowing a raspberry on it and falling alsleep.

she wiped her eyes again, for once, the visions of a bloodthirsty virus seeking vengeance didn't fill her mind as she pulled the covers over her and turning away

And thats all for today! yes, this was slightly shorter than i anticiapated, and seriously now, i apologize for the delay, i have no excuse besides my laziness, see ya! reviews please! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Here we go again, updating after only one week, you cant get too mad at me today huh?

Okay, bullding things up can be monotone, but necessary, , so don't expect too much action on this chapter, but you will get a few laughs.

Chapter 4.

No matter how much she tried, chocolate couldn't sleep.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, the clock ticking above her echoed the room, her sweaty forehead and the shadows on her eyes pointed the obvious fact that she had woken up from a nightmare

"what a mess…" the red&blue hooded child shook her head "ez not even 5 in the morning and those weird flashy images come to my head" she bit her lip, nightmares were common, everyone had em, but not everyone had been trashing enough for them to get bruises, she winced when she felt the pain on her right arm, aha, so she had fallen from the bed more than once, how she got there again? rolling up the sleeves (she didn't have her own pajammies yet) her eyes were glued, her hands were shaking and the breath caught in her throat

"w-whats wrong with me?" the child stammered, incoherent words ran from her mouth, and the flashing images reappeared…a pile of bodies? Blood? What was this? Why was she seeing this? She laughed, wait, why was she even laughing? she was scaring herself, she shook her head and pulled the covers away from her, alright, pranks be damned, she was going to figure out exactly what was happening, she got up and made a run to the kitchen to sneak some leftovers from yesterday….and from leftovers, she meant she was gonna shove the whole kitched inside her mouth!

Things were great!, she had nightmares!, she knew nothing about the world she was in!, she got bruised and had no idea why! Vanellope was holding her!

….wait

Vanellope was holding her?

"whatcha doin brat?" the president was looking down at her, in fact, she had been there the whole time, hiding under the bed, avatars didn't need much sleep, unless you were a sleepyhead like Chocolate she noticed with amusement, you could sleep once in a month and you'd be fine, she shook her head

"were ya goin to change your diapers?" "hmmm-he-he-he-he!" she ruffled her hair at the frown she received "aw, cmon! Chill will ya, im kidding!" " the truth is, she was getting slightly nervous, more than she would admit anyway, she had seen the little display, it was fun at first, seeing the twerp rolling around in circles and jumping like she was a yoyo, but when she had fallen from bed Vanellope had to glitch her again, the display of bruises was unnerving, she coudlnt count the times she had fallen, she should ask for bed bars to sourpuss later.

And then there was the laughter, Vanellope wouldn't admit it to everyone, but that laugh…..that insane, bitter, hate-filled laugh made her skin crawl, it took all her willpower not to run away and replace the 6 year old with the dark version of herself from 10 years ago that tortured her former bullies, Vanellope was a brave kid, she knew that, stinkbrain knew that, heck, the whole arcade knows it already! But….in moments, especially at the dark she cant help but feel like she's vulnerable, sassing the pixels out of everyone is a fun way to mask it, one she enjoyed especially with her chumbo poopyheaded ralphie, but she had her own insecurities, the currently squeaking child in front of her was one of them.

She shook her head, Vanellope, you dum-dum, nothing will happen, as long as she never knows what she is things will be good

Things will be okay, she just had to keep it away from her, and make sure nobody spills the beans, and yet, that didn't make it easier to shove the guilt away

"Vanellope?" "heeeee-llo!" "hello jello!" "hey jelly belly!" hiiiiii!" "earth!" "to!" "Vanellope!" whack whack whack

She shook her head, she had been daydreaming, Great!

"uh-uh!" "im up!" im up!"

Chocolate deadpanned "can you put me down already?"

Vanellope looked at her, ha-ha! she stuck her tongue out "I could"

"and?"

"but I wont"

"and?"

"im the president aaaand! You have to ask nicely and all that junk because-"

"AND?"

…

…

…

"twerp"

"YES?"

"your grounded"

"PANCAKES!"

"no, no pancakes"

"YES PANCAKES!" Chocolate wacked her on the head, and again Vanellope had to wonder what the heck just happened, the child was driving her absolutely nuts! And she was using her own favorite teasings against her? Ludicrous! She stomped her black boots on the ground grumpily and ran after her

….and gaped at the mountain sized plate on the kitchen, there were around 100 pancakes, each filled wit Hot Chocolate and ice cream at the side, and she was voring em like it was nothing

"save some for me will yaaaaaaa?"

And she got a burp in response

Too bad Chocolate didn't know vanellope was the burpy master!

She plopped herself on a chair of her own and snatched a pancake form her plate

"hey!" Chocolate squealed and waved her arms "give that back!" "its mine!"

Sluuuuurp! Sluuuuurp! Vanellope burped after shoving 2 whole pancakes on her mouth and burping "pee-ne-lo-peee!" "give et back!" "ewwww!" ew-ew-ew! Ha-ha-ha!" "EW!" vanellope had licked chocolate's face and laughed at the freaked out child but the laugh was cut short as her own face got licked as well! "hahahahaha!" ha-ha-ha!" Choco pointed at her face "you are gooey!" goeeyhead!" you're a perfect gooeyhead! Hehehaha!"

The two burped at the same time, licking each other's faces until they got bored then Vanellope got her onto her back, Chocolate bounced in response "weeeee! We are going out right? Right? Is it yummy where we go?" "is it edible?" "what does it look like?"

Vanellope smiled, more of a creepy grin that a smile, "we are going to see a giant" she said in a scary voice "he wrecks thingssssssss….he sees em…and makes em go BOOM!" …and when he gets aaaangry…ooh-oh-ha-ha! You don't wanna see him angry!"

That, effectively made chocolate shiver, vanellope had to bit her lip to avoid the choking laughter bullding inside her.

Yes, a big, stinky, fierce looking giant

….who vanellope could swear he should be in diapers, but then, there probably weren't any that big so...

Time to see Ralph!

Author: a-hem! Here it is, Cocoa and Vanellope are going to see ralph! And wake him up before the morning! Because 5 AM time is the best time!

Chocolate is a bit crazy, an incredibly good drama queen and an amazing singer, mix that with her having mood swings and this chapter makes a lot of sense

Got ya! She hasn't been singing

….yet.

-see ya soooon!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: heey hey hey tootsie poopsies! How about dialy updates? Sounds good?

Et does to me, he-he-he!

School will start in 20 days…..so I stil have summer-bummer time to post, unless I gots wirter blocks again I will update a new chapter every day

Well! Here we go with this madness

Chapter 5

Chocolate squealed, Vanellope was currently giving her the fasest piggy-ride she's ever gotten in her life, not that has gotten any from anyone, given the fact she just "woke up" two days ago. But it was nonetheless, exciting

" o ?"

Vanellope pftted loudly, amused by the child's fear of being out at night and going to see a "merciless giant who wrecks things" "dont tell me bwig cwhoco is scwaared?" ha-ha!"

"no I just don't want to be eaten!" Chocolate pouted, not amused in the slightlest by her adoptive big sister's teasing, it was so dark she couldn't even see where Vanellope was going, the wind was zipping around her at the speed they were going, Vanellope was currently glitching and the smaller kid couldn't help but gap at this, she had no idea what the pres was doing, she would ask her later, maybe she could do it herself!

"eaten?" "nah!" he hates chocolate you'll be juuuuuust fine"

Chocolate's eyes had widened to the point it looked like they would pop out of they'r sockets

"who could hate chocolates?" "and im not a chocolate!" "you vanilla pee!"

"vanilla peee?" vanellope snorted in laughter before grinning "well cocoa puffs, the giant is my best friend! I don't think he will like that you'r being so meeeean!" Vanellope echoed in a sing songy voice with sweet sarcasm that even sourpuss would notice, of course, Chocolate was more than oblivious and began apologizing

-and I didn't mean it!, honest! Vanilla flavor is delicious! Its not pee and-!

"ya-ya-yadda yadda, forget et Choc, I was kidding" as much as Vanellope enjoyed her scared voice she didn't want to hear her crying a river over it, little children, vanellope though to herself, where much too innocent for they'r own good, she shook her head, innocent, virus, bloodied bullies, how this whole mess was possible she didn't know….

but then, she was a princess who turned into a glitch who became president after a game jumping monster had recoded it and he himself turned into a virus by being eaten by a cy-bug and was beaten, so by now, everything was possible, stil, the idea that this…child, this unlucky misfit had been turbo's experiment made her stomach boil, it made her want to puke, it was something repulsive, thoughs of leaving her on her own had been vanished the moment she found out who she really was, so even if she had wanted she couldn't have left her own

"wipe that silly snotty face of yours chocky" "we are here!" Vanellope threw her arms to the air and got out of her game. Ran around game central station, and jumped to the train that would lead them to Ralph's game

"Choooo choooo!" Chocolate bounced and waved her arms at the train after she slipped and fell face flat on the ground, while vanellope had graciously glitched to the ground when the train had stoped to the destination and helped the child up

"nice landing rudolph" she pointed to the red mark on her nose, a second after that her eyes widened, oh no….

"snif! Hic!...heeeeeiiiiiic!"

"no no no no no, no wáterworks! Hey, um, want a pancake?" Vanellope tossed a pancake to the face, wich Chocolate caught with ease …a grin appeared on her features, and she chuckled under her breath, shoving it inside her mouth and one hand on her tiny blue pocket, this had been too easy.

-5 minutes later-

Vanellope had been right all along assuming the child would be scared, Chocolate looked like she was gonna pee herself, and quite frankly she couldn't blame her, she was a midget, the shortest kid she's ever seen, but then she was also a six year old, that, didn't however do any good to make her stop laughing

Chocolate was staring at what vanellope knew was Ralph's apartment, she knew all too well of what happened after the game had been reset, after all, she was the one to wake him up, by throwing herself on his chest and yelling "CANNONBALL!" on a dialy baiss, now though, and chocolate being there would make no diference on that routine

"um, va n nellope?" "are you sure this ez a goody idea?" you know, im kinda sleepy…"

Vanellope snickered "you can sleep later" "cmon chocky!" "You get the honors" she pointed to the child to open the door, she shook her head and very reluctantly pushed it forward

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ha-ha-ha!" Vanellope laughed, rolling on the ground, she shot her head up to tell her about how he was gonna eat her whole, but the laughter got caught on her throat at what she saw

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK RALPH!"

Author: Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Well, the update wasn't dially after all, but hey, 3 days aint that bad are they?

Chapter 5

Vanellope couldn't believe what she saw

Ralph was bleeding!

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK RALPH!" said giant was sleeping, belly down on his too small for his frame bed and was covered with red from face to toe.

She jumped on top of him, knocking the wind out of him and making him jump in fear

"SWEET MOTHER HUBBARD SURGE WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Vanellope deadpanned "hi, stinkbreath" she pointed to him "care to explain?"

"oh, well, it's a long story-" vanellope put her elbow on the bed waving her legs and resting her hands yawning

"fine, fine, geez, what are you doing here anyway?" "its barely past five for goodness sake!"

"boredom"

"…fair enough" "so…"

(flashback)

A very drunk ralph was holding his drink number 30 and was running in circles around tappers, a crowd was sat around him cheering, he was trying to beat the record...and succeded

"Yeaaaaaah!" they cheered as ralph drank the last one and dropped it to the ground

"You're the best ralph!" zangief laughed as his hand rested on his shoulder

"yeah, way to go, I'd say you "wrecked it!" bison added with a thumbs up

"htaaank you swoooo mush guys, ywour all sooooo nice…..lovelly butterflie, someone gimme that butterfly…..GIMME THE BUTTERFLY!" ralph roared and slumped to the ground, just in time for a giant cherry to fall on top of him and soak him whole

(end of flashback)

"then, I woke up here" he shrugged "so, anything new?"

Vanellope slapped her forehead before stepping to the side, a mini vanellope was laying on the ground

"Hey kid!" "I didn't know your game had an update!" "gee, your mean"

"no dumbo, this is not….well, not from my game, actually, you'll know when you see her face" "hey chocky, move your molasses!" vanellope pulled her up and she groaned rubbing her eyes

"mmm-mmm….morning mommy…" her eyes snapped open and she screamed! "THE GIANT! AAAAAAAAH!" she ran behind vanellope and Ralph shook his head and threw his hands in the air

"whoa whoa whao! Easy there kid! Vanellope!" he pouted knowing she had something to do with this, she shrugged

"I just told her you eat people and wreck bulldings!" he-he!"

Ralph deadpanned after grinning evily and licking vanellope on the face "mmmm,….yes and a sugar brat is on my menu.." Chocolate screamed, Vanellope just pushed his hands off

"get off me molasses man, geez, when was the last time you got a shower?" wait!" she raised a finger before he could reply "don't answer that" "i don't want to know"

Ralph chuckled and pointed at the hiding kid behind the president for a second time "so, um whats so special about her?" "no offense kid!"

Vanellope swiftly grabbed her by her emerald colored hoodie and showed her to him, her eyes snapped open and she glared, her red blue greenish orbs glimmered with an almost godly look before they turned crimson red, but the grumpiness wasn't directed at the giant, " vanellope! Put, me, down!" she kicked her legs and Vanellope just shook her head waiting for ralph to react

The S class virus…..

Ralph was unable to forget those eyes, even if he wanted to, how such a little creature could look so fierce was beyond him, her eyes were exactly the same color, her red sleeves reminded him of the blood she wore 10 years ago when he saw the surge had to interfere.

Vanellope put her down when she heard ralph squeaking and Chocolate's orbs were back to normal and she smiled up at him "hi chumpy boy!" you look saddy, ez you okay?" "vanellope!" she frowned at her "shame on you! This guy is a softy!" Vanellope grinned and winked at Ralph "turtle boy ate your tongue diaper baby?"

Turtle boy, was the nickname she gave bowser after she saw him and ralph walking hanging out, her and bowsy soon became friends and nicknamed each other at every opportunity they had, bowser was a busy guy and Vanellope had been pouting because of it since the first day.

"Hi" he awkwardly raised his hand to her "whats your name?" "candypops?" "bright colors?"

"Chocolate!" she stuck her tongue out and shook her head, Ralph got into a coughing fit and Vanellope had thrown herself to the ground wiggling in massive giggling fits

"Ahahahaha!" "he-hc!-ha-ha, way to go "Chocolate!" hahaha!" "you don't have to be afraid of him eating you now!" haha-ha!" come on Ralphie!" give her a lick!" hahaha!" Chocolate was confused "hey! Whats wrong with my name!" "shut up!" She looked at him and awkwardly patted him on the back "there, there, whoa your snotty, don't you like my name?"

"N-no!" "I mean, it's a great name! I love it! I love chocolate!" his face turned into a bright smile that was more creepily forced than anything.

"I brought brownies!" Chocolate smiled and pulled a smoking brownie out of her pocket, ralph's smile widened and vanellope had been hiccupping in laughter so much that she could no longer speak.

Ralph gingerly picked the smoking brownie and shakingly placed it on his mouth, his tongue pulled backwards so he wouldn't have to taste is as much, he swallowed and offered a thumbs up, wich was betrayed by his shaking legs

"was et goody?" I made et myself!" wel, I had it here for a day, we are friends!" she patted her pocket and smiled up at him with a look of pure innocence, for a moment ralph found it impossible to believe that this child was the same one who almost destroyed the arcade, In fact, she didn't seem to remember absolutely anything. "delicious! The texture is exquisite!" "I never tasted such a flavorfull thing!" "oh! And the bitterness, just perfect!" Ralph slowly pulled his tongue out about to gag then bit it and pulled it back home again, making vanellope pound the ground again, this was priceless!

Chocolate was pouting, it was meant to be sweet! she yawned and closed her eyes

A minute later, Vanellope had recovered from her hysteria and was pulling herself upwards, picking Chocolate up and placing her on her back, In wich she had already fallen asleep and was chewing her thumb, Vanellope was about to get back to her game, since it was 7 AM and she had to get ready

"Vanellope" the seriousness on his voice was enough to make her stop on her tracks, she glanced at his best friend, who worriedly glanced back in return

"be carefull" she pointed to the sleeping form of Chocolate "and if something happens, you come here as fast as you can"

Vanellope waved him off and shook her head "shes just a twerp" "itll be fine"

"she's also a virus who could break loose at any moment" "I remember those eyes…"

"its not her fault!" Vanellope screamed making Ralph wince, "its not" she continued in a softer voice as her fists clenched and unclenched, she bit her lip and looked up at him, determination set on stone in her eyes "I wont let anyone hurt her, she's sick Ralph! Really sick, Ive seen her glitching red with my own eyes"

"alright alright…but take her to doctor Mario if she gets worse, okay?" he gazed at her with a stern expression and she nodded, "will do" her voice got back to her usual cheerfulness and she waved at him "bye-bye wet undies!" "try not to poo poo too much while im out!"

She closed the door and ralph chuckled rubbing his neck "kids"

Vanellope ran as fast as she could to get to the train "sweet mother of monkey milk im late!" Chocolate snored loudly at that making Vanellope groan "Chocky you're a pain in the royal molasses"

"ywour peesident…" she mumbled sleepily and sucked her thumb again

"oh your up, good!" "then, hold on tight!" chocolate cupped her tiny hands around her neck and Vanellope gltched them to the train, as they made the way back home…..

-20 minutes later-

Vanellope helped Chocolate get down from the seat, she had already faced the ground once from being so short, she bet that the twerp didn't enjoy the taste because she had instantly gripped her arm so she could help her, vanellope grabbed her hand and lifted her in the air before setting her back to the ground, they jumped through the hole that led em to Sugar Rush and landed on the sugary ground

Just in time to see taffyta looking at her

"Vanellope, can I talk to you for a moment?

Author: Ta-daaaa! Finally, this one was a little bit deeper than the previous ones, given the fact that Choclate's presence strikes fear into everyone, wich is kind of sad considering she's nothing but a cinnamon roll

Next one taffyta's confession and the random roster race! See ya soon!

-Chocolate mun.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: I have absolutely nothing to say, so im just gonna say this.

Pancakes.

.

.

…..

.

Vanellope had her arms crossed, a smug smile plastered on her face as she stared at the form of her former bully, her eyes were narrowed and she tapped her foot in impatience, Chocolate stil behind her.

"well! spit it already will ya?" "whats new? Oh! I know, butterboy and you are gonna get married and have children!" she gagged afterwards "pwe puaj! Please don't make it a public event..okay?" "I really don't need to see that"

Taffyta blushed and looked away "its not that! Um, Vanellope…im sorry"

Vanellope tited her head in confusion "what do you mean?"

"IM SORRY! I WASN'T ME! I WAS MEAN! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I DID I DIDNT WANT TO HURT YOU AND MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE AND AND!-

Vanellope got the message, she rubbed her forehead to prevent a headache raising her hand for her to stop and shook her head looking at her in the eyes with a smile "im not gonna lie, im never gonna forget- that made her start crying "BUT- that doesn't mean I cant overlook the past, think about it! What use would it be to be upset about it now? It wasn't you taffy, I know it there's no need to apologize again"

Taffyta just looked away in embarrassment and Vanellope blew a raspberry on her belly making her land on her butt on the ground in shock! "ha-ha-ha-ha! You should havE seen your face! Pftttt! He-ha-ha hello rancis!" she waved at taffyta's helmet that had turned yellowish and laughied even harder throwing her ehad backwards

"hey!" "im gonna get you glitch!" taffyta teased before she pushed vanellope to the ground with her, soon, they started to laugh and were wrestling each other.

The smallest of the children sat cross-legged behind them until she decided to join in

"CANNONBAAAAAALL!" she squeaked and jumped between them ending up soaked in chocolate, vanellope had glitched taffyta up with her and looked down at chocolate

'please please please don't let her eyes be red….'

Chocolate groaned and her eyes opened revealing the so unusual red-blue-greenish colors Vanellope had come to adore, she sighed in relief, nobody would recognize her with such an innocent look

"Who is this vanellope?" taffyta wiped the mud out of her outfit "she looks a lot like you!"

?if only you know…? Vanellope though to herself before shaking her head "that! Weeeeeell"

"im not a thing!" chocolate pouted up and vanellope and was expertly ignored by the president

"she's one of the secret racers locked bu turbo that I found! Really, im telling cha et had looooots of messy codes! It took me days to fix!"

Turbo, the word left a weird taste on chocolate's mouth, almost as if it burned, her eyes turned crimson for a moment before she took a sigh and calmed down, she had no idea why but she felt upset for some reason, she knew Vanellope was lying but she didn't know why so, for once she just kept quiet.

"really?" she tited her head kneeling down to chocolate's height, lightly poking her and touching her like she was a doll, Vanellope facepalmed, taffyta's skills with little children were just great, aren't all of them children for goodness sake! She's not a baby! "because she looks like a little midget to me, are you sure she's not a doll or something?"

"um, taffy?" "one little thing, she can hear you"

Taffyta squeaked in delight jumping up and down "aaaaah! Dolls who can hear me I wanno buy her! Can i?"

Chocolate had enough, she pulled her foot up and stomped it down on taffyta's, hard.

"IM NOT A DOLL!" I aam a kiiiiid!" she waved her arms and hugged Vanellope "she's my big sis!"

Taffyta had been tempted to push her to the mud puddle, that hurt! but she was more reasonable now, she did indeed think she was a doll, but she didn't think she would like it either herself to be talked to like she were a toy "owww, hey! Snappy clappy! Whats your name?"

"MY NAME...IS...CHOCOLATE!" her eyes flashed crimson red for a second, it was enough to make taffyta pale, as soon as it came it was gone and chocolate's face had softened, her mouth hanging open and looking at her hands, "whoa…"

'what….was that?...' Taffyta shivered, backing away from them and crawling away '

Red eyes?...

this cant be…No! no! no no no! calm down, you are overreacting there's no way she's that monster!'

"Taffy! Snap out of it!" Vanellope had come to her and was shaking her roughly with a slightly concerned look on her face, 'does she know?...'

Taffyta gaped like a fish before her mouth closed, 'okay, so i was just daydreaming, it was just my imagination' she sighed in relief and flashed Vanellope a thumbs up wich she returned

Chocolate was stil looking at her hands, she didn't know what had happened, she didn't know what triggered it or why, but she knew she was scared, her eyes turned glassy and she sat opposite the other two children wiping her eyes with her hoodie, not noticing Vanellope approaching her

"hey…" she sat besides her and rested a hand on her back, her soft fingers tracing soothing circles around the surface, chocolate's breathing slowed down in response "this was not your fault chocky, I think your sick, you cant control this"

Chocolate hugged Vanellope in response, vanellope sighed softly, she wasn't exactly miss snugies but she felt the warmth the smaller child radiated and gave in to cozyness, pulling her to her chest

Taffyta smiled at them, she felt guility for her reaction, there was no way she was the virus that almost killed her ten years ago, Vanellope wouldn't be hugging her like a gummy bear right now, she licked her lollipop and waited for her rival.

Vanellope pulled chocolate out of the hug when she knew she was okay again, said child was grinning and bouncing up and down like nothing had happened

"well, what are we waiting for? Lets plaaay! Hey pink girl! Wanno come too?" itll be fuuuuun!"

Taffyta shook her head "if its okay with the pres" she teased, which made Vanellope snort in amusement

"sure, lets get back before throws a fuss" "hey chocky! Can ya walk or are those tiny legs of yours tired'" Vanellope grinned, which made Chocolate stick her tongue out

"why walk when I can get the presidential sit?" she giggled suddenly appearing on top of Vanellope's head

'how the fudge she able to glitch….' Vanellope muttered to herself before glitching her rival and little sister to the castle

"home sweet home!"

Author: Ta-daaa! Soooo…Vanellope has invited Taffyta to spend a day inside the castle, what can go wrong?

Short chapter, sorry not sorry next one 2k words long, that's a promise.

Im out!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: As promised, you are getting a 2K words chapter today, because im just that nice and feeling in the mood, ill spoil you a little :3

Btw this is mainly Drama and adventure, but Chocolate is a little kid, she's a complete and utter mess of sillyness and some chapters had been filled with humor

dont panic, the plot needs to thicken, however i dont want to rush anything, ive had Chocolate here with me for two whole years, i know what im doing.

enjoy the madness!

Chapter 8: Why do you smile….like you've been told a secret…

.

Rival, sister, and president entered the colosar fortress that was the castle, enormous walls coated with sprinkles greeted them with glee, on taffyta's eyes, it was impossible not to get lost, but then, Vanellope probably knew this place even before becoming a royal president, it would explain King candy, turbo, she corrected herself, being so annoyed with her all the time at her attempts to convince him to let her race

She gulped, that only strengthened her guilt, numbly, she followed the mind hooded candy haired girl as she led them to the main room ready for whatever Vanellope had planned for her…..

-on the presidential seat AKA Vanellope's head-

Chocolate clapped and bounced, whistled and squeaked, she couldn't help it! Every single damn time the doors were opened the amazing sight of rainbowishness greeted her Vanellope had told her that someone ruled this place before her and the walls were always "salmon" air quotes and all, which had nothing in common with those amazing red walls, blue sheets and green cushions that adorned the place, she glanced at the rainbowishly collored gummy bears thrown under the table, a pretzel stuck to his belly

She glitched down to get It, much to Vanellope's amazement and pointed

"sis! He's dying!" "we gotta help him!" she tugged on her arm "cmon! You need to call the am-boo-lance!" "yeah!" "amboolance!"

Vanellope chuckled and whacked her on the head, a pouty 'ow' reached her ears as soon as the action had been done "Ambulance chocky, he's not dead, do you see blood anywhere?" she joked, a glim in her eyes as she crossed her fingers pyramidal style and grabbed the pretzel-pierced toy, she held it above inches above her head and cooed mockingly

"Awwww, wittle little Chocolate cant get her toy back, what a shame, he's going to die….and you cant do a thing about it!" "Taff! Follow me!" Vanellope pulled her by the arm and glitched her to another room, closing the door, while Chocolate was stil bouncing

"No! Give it back!" I don't want him to die! Mmm!" where are you!" "ill get chu!" Chocolate looked around, all the times she's been here she got lost on her own, and it stil awed here that a kitchen and a bedroom could be on the same room, she growled softly at the two missing big kids and ran to the nearest door with a determined look on her face, she opened it…..

"I GOT YOU!"

…and stared at the faceless face of the toilet

-Vanellope and Taffyta, room number 065- Vanellope laughed to herself as she rolled over in a small bed designed for guests, she called it the guest-doom because unlike the others it had scary items made for 12+ year old kids, Vanellope didn't give a fudge though, she's seen too much to be scared, Taffyta though was another story

"VANELLOPE!" she shrieked as Vanellope closed the lights and a roar was heard, right onto her eardrums, She whipped her head and slapped the air "aaaah! Stop stop don't kill me! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" Vanellope! This is not safe! We are going to di-"

Vanellope opened the lights with one arm and her smirking face glanced at the golden freddy doll she had been holding on her ear all this time "got you gooood! Hahahaha! Look taff!" she knocked on his belly with her knuckles, and again, the high pitched screeching echoed the whole room again, making taffyta shriek in response, even with the lights opened

"so your planning to…."

"Yes! WE ARE GOING TO SCARE THE PIXELS OUT OF CHOCKY!"

"great! But..what do we do while we wait?"

"well duh! What do you think" she pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a red button, she closed the light again, knocking on freddy doll again on purpose, as taffyta deadpanned

"Vanellope"

"hehehehe!" sorry" she grinned sheepishly and the screen turned white before a show called 'will it cookie' appeared, two gamers had a cookie in one hand, and were dipping it in guacamole, Vanellope was laughing the pixels out of her, while taffyta shook her head in amusement

"what do you think pal?" the raven haired one asked his companion

"delicious! The cwreamy texture really helps to complement the richness of the butter-

Vanellope had been laughing and rolling at all sides of the bed by now "hahahahaha! W what no no! hahahaha YOU WOULDN'T! PFF HAHAHA!" she pointed as a guy smeared molten cheese on it and dipped it in milk "Sour bill! GIMME A COOKIE!"

The sour advisor raised an eyebrow, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and a cookie landed on Vanellope's chubby hand

"milk too! And cheese! Cmon cmon cmon billy time's a-

"GOLFISH!" the screen screamed as a plate the fish stuffed cookie landed on theyr plates

"…nevermind billy boy go to bed" she patted his head, he snorted and walked away to litwak knows where, she got her cookie though, he had thrown her one before slipping out of view

She chewed and chewed, coughing and laughing as they managed to swallow the disgustingly original meal

"Puaaaaaj this haha-ha-ha this pftttt Taffy! Catch!" Vanellope threw her a lolopop and taffyta gave it a lick "hey! I said catch not that you could lick it!" she pouted, making taffyta grin

"pres! Look! Chocolate!" Taffyta laughed as she pointed to the screen, just when Vanellope was about to ask what the popsicles she was talking about when she heard the screen shouting something that sent her cookie flying through the windows

"WILL IT CHOCOLATE?"

Vanellope threw herself to the ground and pounded until her knuckles her white "I HIC! Ca-hahahahant!" "believe this hahahaha CHOCOLATE COME HERE! HAHAHA FIND F F FIND US ALREADY HAHAHA IM SCARED!" . "hey! Taffy! Is that candybalism?" "HAHAHAHA!"

As if hearing them, a panting Chocolate fiercely opened the door, it had taken her 35 rooms to find them, her legs felt jello-like wobbly

"WHERE IS THE POOR GUMMY BEAR I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!-

Vanellope glitch-pressed the knuckles against golden freddy doll and chuckled

Chocolate was too busy screaming at the high pitched atrocity that threatened to murder hear eardrums!

"!" the more the doll screamed the higher chocolate's pitched voice resounded, Taffyta was currently on her knees begging for Vanellope to stop

"VANELLOPE PLEASEEEEE! MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HEHEHER STOPP!" She laughed as Vanellope tickled her with another hand

"! **IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Vanellope pointed a flashlight at Chocolate the doll landing to the ground, her mouth hanging open in shock

Everything stopped

Chocolate's mouth mimicked Vanellope's shock

They closed her eyes…

Threw her head backwards

And laughed!

"YOU'RE THE BEST CHOC! HAHAHAHA B BEST Pfttt! B BEST GOLDY FREDDY VOICE EVER! YOU GET A GOLD COIN!" Chocolate joining her laughter

'…what the heck did just happen…' Chocolate wondered to herself in her little cloudy head, mid laughter and a gummy bear throwing her to the ground, Vanellope squeaked

"here you have your gummy dummy bear! Hahaha!"

"IMMA SAVE YA!" " GUUUMMY…YUMMY…!" She took a breath and opened her mouth "IN MY TUUUUUMMY!" and ate the gummy bear whole, making Vanelloe's face turn purple, her previous giggling fit looking like a deadpanning sour bill in comparison to this

"your-PUAJ!- hahahaha! So silly! Your so super duper silly!" Vanellope Picked her up and twirled her around, she spat the gummy bear and shook her head

"im not eating that again! Its salty!"

"well, it had pretzels, duh!" she ruffled her hair "you're a doy"

"you're a dwoy!"

They laughed again, snuggling each other onto the bedroom and staring at the weirdos who were now dipping a browny onto a cheese fondue

"Poop!" Chocolate nodded at the screen as the taller man spat coughed and convulsed while the shortest one tried to control his own swallowing, unlike his friend he succeeded though, Vanellope was having the time of her life, this show was amazing!

"Hey Chocolate! bet i can eat more cookies than you!" Vanellope grinned, Chocolate shook her head and stuck her tongue out

"im going to puke if i eat one of those..:" she clutched her chest looking at the screen, where the two of them ate the "wait, you dont have cookies!"

"aaaare yooou suuuure?" Vanellope raised a cotton candy bag filled with all sorts of sweets that she had hidden under the bed and brought here, Chocolate squealed in delight and practially jumped inside, and she was pretty sure she could carry iner inside the bag if she wanted, she let her poke her head in and out after stuffing some onto her mouth and Vanellope did the same, taffyta forgotten, this took 30 minutes long, and they had a feeling they were forgetting something...

"Breakfast is ready"

the droning voice of sour bill echoed his surroundings

Karma was a glitch

Vanellope poked taffyta's shoulder. she snorted and stuck her tongue out at the doll, wich Vanellope squeezed again, they ran again laughing even more, Vanellope carrying Chocolate, baby style.

"I can walk!"

"can you?"

and for once, the fact that there wasn't a single cookie couldn't have made them happier

Author: Sugar cookies tooties patooties froooties! :D!

You probably don't understand that last one, normal!, anyway! Chapter 8 done! they didn't get in any major mess today, but hey! we know the virus inside Chocolate can speak when enraged, and so far, frightened, when will Taffyta know the truth? has Vanellope been lying to her the whole time just to protect Chocolate? okay, that is stupid, we all know she has, but who cant blame her when she's just so Adorable and sweet?

if the whole wolrd knew this, she wouldnt be in this problem...oh well! she will get there one day...or will she?

Im out of here guys! you can review your thoughs so far, i am aware my first chapters are a little less detailed and rushed, but im trying to make it up to you, things will only get better and better, so no flames! they aint yummy!, have a happy clappy daaaay! squeeeee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: As promised, you are going to get a 3k words on the next one, all i want is a review, i dont ask for more, I really would like to know what you think of this story, even if 12 favs and 11 follows are goody, shyness is not** **L** **:3**

Chapter 9: Mischief

Chocolate and company entered the main room in witch breakfast had been laying, pancakes, wich made Chocolate drool, ice cream, with made Vanellope, and Chocolate drool, and finally eggs and bacon, witch made them all, Chocolate included, drool

So far everything was normal, Chocolate was chewing like a ravenous puppy who had been waiting for her favorite toy for years, Vanellope was joking about how something so sour could make food that tasted so sweet, in witch taffyta added how bacon wasn't sweet but salty and both ended up laughing

The mountain sized plates were being devored with glee, unimaginable hunger coming from such young kids was unheard off, at least, that's what sour bill was thinking as he stared at them, gaping in awe at the three children

"Cwhocowate gwimme thwat bacon will ywa?"

"Vanellope you will refrain from speaking with your mouth full" sour bill instructed, not bothering to suppress a sigh when she completely ignored him and stuck her tongue out at with an egg yolk on it

Chocolate giggled before giving her a piece of bacon, by giving I mean throwing it to her face and laughing the nonexistent sprinkles off her butt off, making Vanellope grin and slurp it before flashing her a thumbs up that made her giggle even more and soon they were throwing food at each other, as if they were making sour bills job easier by doing it

"BURP!" "hey chocky look at this!" Vanellope waved another piece of bacon on her mouth and made it glitch, her rosy tongue was covered in blue she made the bacon jump up and down everytime she rolled it around, ever since the last update that allowed Sugar Rush to have salty food as well as sweets Vanellope did this, and it drove sour bill nuts every single day, Chocolate however was happy to try it

"twerp your not gonna get this right!" "it takes time aaaaand talent and a lot of- her words were cut short as chocolate mimicked her only diference being that the bacon instead of rolling around her tongue had jumped to the celling and got stuck.

'not bad' Vanellope pondered to herself 'how is she so good with this? She's a pipsqueak for litwaks sake!' true, she wasn't able to control it but heck, she made the pixels appear, and If there had been a contest about who could throw it higher she was sure the kid could give her a run for her gold coins, if not win, after gulping the last of the food she entertained herself by watching her try to climb on taffyta's head to reach the beacon

"ah!" "get of me!" "get off!" "Vanellope!" "do something!"

"Shh!" "shush!" Chocolate put a finger to her lips "the bacon ez over your head!" "your going to scare im if you yell like that!" Taffyta growled lowly but otherwise kept silent, after 5 long agonizing minutes Chocolate had glitched to get the piece of bacon from the celling to the ground, chewing it whole and patting her belly "dere! Your safe now!" she glared at the bigger kids "whats so funny?"

"HAHAHAHAHA B BACON D DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!" "DOY!" HA HA!" she ruffled her hairdo and poked her belly placing her ear on it "is the bacon having a nice nap in there?" hahaha!" she wiggled her fingers on the soft baby like surface and Chocolate let out a squeal

"no no!" "Leggo!" "that's mine!- you gonna wake im uppy!" she glitched and took a step back "yikes!" before hiding under the table, followed closely by a cackling president

"you cant run from me!" "You should know it already" Vanellope snickered before grabbing her foot, only to realize it wasn't hers?

"taffyta?" Vanellope raised an eyebrow and realized what had happened, chocky had thrown herself under the table just before throwing taffyta too and running away to konami knows where

"let me go Vanellope" taffyta grumbled before pushing her away lightly and standing up "so, playing hide and seek again?"

"nah! I got a better idea!" Vanellope chirped before cupping her hands around her face and yelling at the top of her lungs.

 **"** **CHOCKY YOUR PANCAKE IS DYING!"**

No sooner than two seconds she had to dodge Chocolate jumping at her

"you tricked me!" She squeaked when she noticed her pancake wasn't in any danger she looked up at Vanellope "why did you do that?" "its mean!"

Vanellope scoffed "I didn't feel like following ya all the way to the rainbow road and besides this always works!" she grinned before picking her up and laying her on her back and running away

" is?!"

Vanellope smirked before letting a last burp escape her mouth and whipping her head to look at taffyta wich gave her a thumbs up in return

"to bulld you a kart!"

 **Author: Ta-daaa! An extremely short chapter because im awesome OCD is even more awesome and homeworks are the icing of the cake, besides im in a sleepy mood, wich is weird on itself sooo…nighty night and see ya!** **J**


End file.
